User talk:Creepy Insane Guy
Oi. It seems you've archived wrong so I'm moving stuff around for you, just to let you know. I've also moved your cryer build here; you can find another link for it on your userpage. 23:08, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Don't edit my userpage. you don't have permission to do that, it is exactly like if I went to your page and started moving things and archiving how I wanted to.[[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 06:41, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I can when your archive wrong. 07:04, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::And the reason I moved your cryer build was because it was in the wrong place, personal builds go in userspace. 07:08, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Fine go ahead and archive. But you edited My main userpage. You don't have permission to do that.[[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 07:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :COULD YOU KIND SIR JUST STFU ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE CAN AND CAN'T DO WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A FLYING FUCK ABOUT HOW THIS SITE WORKS? --'-Chaos is gay -' 13:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) alright fine. If I don't understand because you are saying I am wrong about not being able to edit other's main page I guess you can edit other people's main page. Have fun with the new additions I think you need. [[User:Creepy Insane Guy|'||'Creepy Insane Guy||]] 21:34, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Kay so really, you're fucking retarded. Zyke was helping you by moving shit IN THE WRONG PLACE because you're clearly TOO FUCKING INCOMPETENT to put it there. He wasn't trying to piss you off or anything, and you started acting even MORE fucking retarded. You've been on this Wiki for like, a week, and have made 60 contributions, yet you think you know more than people who've easily made 3K+. Stop being a fucking idiot and listen to them, you retarded fucking bitch. [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 21:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::enjoy the ban Ben. Creepy, I don't know who told you you can't edit other people's talk page, but you're free to do so (provided you keep within our policies). The issue with Zyke is as followed, you archived your talk page (which your free to do). However you archived it as "myarchive" instead of "User(_talk):Creepy_Insane_Guy/MyArchive" (note the first case it's within the wiki's main space, and the second it's within your user space (so we know the page is your archive). Zyke was trying to help and moved it to the correct place. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:13, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::ups, red link ftw.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 22:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::fixed. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wow Ben, that was stupid, he's a new user so he can get confused/suspicious especially considering the reputation of this wiki among GW players. Also, I think Creepy meant to say that Zyke shouldn't edit his user page like he did here, I think he was OK with everything else Zyke did for him. --Carnivorous Cupcake 12:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Fair warning Even if you post something in your userspace and don't link to it, everyone can see it on and Special:PrefixIndex '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 23:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC)